A Light In The Darkness
by KuraKitsune
Summary: KagomeKuronue. An angel fell in love with the one she was supposed to protect, yet he is the one she can never truly be with. What happens she must show herself to save him at the cost of her life?
1. The Angel and the Demon

Hey, guys. For all those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, I'm sorry, just keep waiting longer. I have a new story and for once it is actually finished. So, you guys will get a special treat. I'm going to start posting this now, but hold off posting the whole thing until I get some reviews. I promise you it is good and it is a Kuronue/Kagome pairing. I'll throw Yoko in there somewhere, but probably not as her mate or anything...maybe later. Anyway, I hop you like the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuronue or Kagome nor the show Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

* * *

The Angel and the Demon

Chapter 1

She was watching him again.

She was always watching, it's what she was created to do.

Although even if it weren't her duty, she would have done it anyway

He was running.

He was always running...or moving...or flying.

He was so beautiful, her dark creature of the night.

His beautiful ebony hair flowed behind him and always seemed to dance in the whispering wind. Laughing violet eyes blinked from beneath thick black lashes and heavy eyelids as he watched the world around him. His movements were precise and elegant and oh so perfect as he raced through the trees closely following an equally elegant male.

He looked so...free. They both did.

Was that why she watched him? Because he was free and she wasn't? Because he was leading a life she only dreamed about living?

Or was it because he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever laid eyes on?

She caught the site of his wings, stretching deliciously in the warm glow of the night and the cool, calm breeze of spring.

She loved his wings, leathery and soft looking. She thought they were one of his best features, beside his hair...and his eyes...and his body. Kami, she loved everything about him, everything he was, and everything he wanted to be. She desperately ached to touch his wings, his hair, his warm skin, but still she knew it was forbidden.

He was demon and she was...off limits.

He was her charge, she his protector, and protect him she would. She would give up her life for him, to protect him from harm.

It was against the rules for ones such as her to interact with ones such as him. He was a creature of darkness, she was of light. But that didn't mean that the light didn't long for the darkness. Without the other, neither could exist. So...why was it so wrong to want a little darkness in her life? She was light, she could always find her way back to peace. But she couldn't and the bad part about it was that she understood. She had to. She was required to. She was born to die for him and if that was her destiny then so be it. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She looked at him now, dark and lovely as he was, wishing that once, just once she would be able to touch him, hold him, run her fingers through his dark, glossy hair. But more than that she wanted him to touch her, to look upon her own body and think her beautiful. And she wanted...

She just wanted him.

She sighed longingly again and something wet landed on her clenched fist and she weakly raised a hand to her dampening cheek. pulling her fingers away and admiring the wetness. _Why...why am I crying? Why am I reduced to this? Why was I born into a life filled with longing and regret? This isn't right. I'm supposed to be happy here in a world surrounded by light. So why is it that I long for things that I can never have_?

She wanted to spend an eternity in his arms, the longing she felt since she was a child had never faded. She'd been born at the same precise time as him, born to protect and born to die. She used to spend hours watching him as a child. She alone knew the hardships he'd had to suffer. She'd protected him when he needed it, although he was never aware of her presence.

She fell in love with him the moment she first laid eyes on the vivid purple-eyed boy, the day she saved him from some hungry demons. He'd passed out from their attack and she'd fended them all off. She'd sat with him for hours, holding his head and whispering to him, stroking his wings and hair and telling him that she loved him and that she always would. And when he finally awakened, she was gone.

The tears were falling freely now as she watched him take to the sky, his giant wings carrying him higher and higher. She watched in awe as he dipped and spun, almost as if he were dancing in the air. Her heart almost shot up into her throat when she watched him plummet to the ground only to pick up his partner and toss him into the air, laughing when his partner shot him a death glare. But then the silver one over came his fear and was now watching in awe at the ground below as both demons glided together.

And then suddenly she was laughing with them...and crying all at the same time. _Why? Why aren't I free to love him? _

Something glinted in the moonlight and caught her eye.

She looked more closer...saw the arrow...saw the hunter.

She gasped, clasping an icy cold hand over her mouth. Why was he there? Why had he shot her charge?

She could do nothing but watch as the arrow struck him, catching him so off guard that he toppled from the sky. She watched in horror as the creature she loved plummeted to the earth, sending both he and his partner skidding over the ground.

Her eyes widened and she stood up, waiting for him to pass out. She had to go to him. She had to save him...had to save him from..._him. _But she had to wait until he fell into unconsciousness. Only then could she go to him. It was forbidden to show herself to him. She didn't exactly know what would happen if she ever did, but the consequences of her actions could hasten her death. And then she would never see him again. He would simply be assigned a new guardian and she...she didn't know, but it wouldn't be good.

But...

He was still moving, he and his partner both. But they were hurt and the hunter was moving in fast. And worse of all, she knew who it was. And it was only a matter of moments before the hunter would reach both creatures.

She had to help him.

But she couldn't.

She had to go to him.

But she couldn't.

He needed her

And she loved him.

...so she went.

* * *

So? What did ya'll think. Does it have possibilities? Please R/R.

Ja ne  
Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Staring Death Down

Yep, its the second chapter. Since I've already managed to wrangle a few reviews out of ya'll, I decided to post the next chapter and see what you have to say about Kuronue's introduction. Well, hope you enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuronue or Kagome.

* * *

Staring Death Down 

Chapter2

He didn't know what hit him. One moment he was flying, enjoying the quiet night with his best friend and the next...he was falling to the ground. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? His wings wouldn't move!

He felt the almost blinding pain as the arrow dug deeply into his left side, the pain so great that it caused his body to go into lock down mode. He couldn't move a muscle without it hurting.

"Kuronue!" Yoko cried, worried not for his own life but for the life of his partner's. They were plummeting so fast towards the earth that the impact would hurt greater than the arrow. "Move Kuronue! You have to fly!"

"I-I can't!" Kuronue growled back painfully his teeth chattering at the pain of his wound. He desperately tried to slow his descent by spreading his wings, but only succeeded in driving the arrow deeper into the wound. "The-the arrow is in my wing, I can't remove it."

"What!" Yoko cried. "Shit!" Yoko closed his eyes and held tighter onto his partner. Oh well, at least they would die together. Life just wouldn't be the same without his best friend. Maybe they could tear it up in hell or heaven or wherever fate decided to place them.

They hit the ground hard, the impact throwing Yoko several yards away and sending Kuronue into a deep crater.

And then all was silent.

Yoko opened his eyes. His first thought was, _I'm alive_. His second thought, _where's Kuronue?_

Groaning he sat up, clutching his head and bruised ribs all at the same time. Mentally and without trying to move around too much, he assessed his body for damages. He had a broken leg, three broken ribs on the right side and one on the left. His shoulder was popped out of place and there was most definitely a wound on his head, as he could feel the wet blood dripping into his hair. He had several abrasions, cuts, and bruises and probably some internal bleeding. But he couldn't care about his injuries right now. The only thing he was concerned about was finding his partner.

Inari, was Kuronue all right?

Clawing his way to his feet and grunting his pain, he got onto his knees breathing in harshly when his smashed ribs rubbed against each other. "K-Kuronue!" He called, wishing his voice didn't come out sounding so weak and hoarse.

When he didn't hear a sound, he feared the worst but knew he had to keep going. His sensitive ears picked up the faint sounds of someone speeding quickly towards him but he ignored it for now. He had to find his partner. He had to find Kuronue now!

Climbing to his feet he finally spotted his downed partner and was relieved to know that he was moving, but barely. He stumbled weakly over to his partner and collapsed next to him. His eyes traveled over Kuronue's figure, noting the blood spilling out of the deep wound in his wing. He cringed when he realized this was the worse he'd ever seen his partner look. The bat was breathing hard, his eyes closed and his teeth gritted in pain.

"Kuronue, can you hear me?"

Kuronue moved a bit and strained to open his eyes. Stunned and almost faded purple eyes were only half opened as he tried to glare at his partner."Of-of course I can, idiot," he spoke wearily. "I'm not dead...yet."

Despite the seriousness of their wounds, Yoko couldn't help but chuckle. He should have known. Kuronue wouldn't die so easily. Suddenly Kuronue shrank back. "Damn it! He's almost here, the ass hole. I have to...get up." Yoko's eyes glazed over in worry as Kuronue struggled valiantly to his feet. Yoko stood up too and both demons stood panting and watching...and waiting.

Suddenly Yoko's head shot up, spotting the hunter closing in fast. He could only make out a blur, but could definitely feel the strength in the hunter's energy. He was moving too fast. If only he had even half his strength left. He knew neither he nor Kuronue would be able to keep up at this speed, with their sustaining such injuries. At the moment his injuries wouldn't kill him, but without his energy he couldn't fight. Kuronue must have sensed this as well and turned to Yoko.

"Well, I suppose if this is it, I should probably tell you I'm the one who stole your Inari statue last year. If I die and you survive and want it back, I hid it in a secret compartment in my room. Even you don't know about it, so you'll have fun trying to find and break into it."

Yoko's eyes widened at the sudden opportunities but he smirked back. "That's okay. Remember when I told you I was going out last month to steal the Staff of Heads and I seduced the king's daughter to get it?" Kuronue wondered where Yoko was going with this confession. The staff was safely in the vaults of their castle, resting neatly with all the other collected staffs.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I lied."

Kuronue's eyes widened. "You mean you didn't seduce the girl this time?"

Yoko smirked, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Negative."

Kuronue had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer to the next question but he asked it anyway. "So then...who did you seduce?"

"His son."

And as Kuronue stared at the approaching enemy, all he could think about was...

"What!"

"Well, here goes," Yoko and Kuronue fell into defensive stances, awaiting the out come of this fight.

* * *

Well, there it was. Sorry its short but I had to end it there to give you a nice cliff hanger. I'd like to thank all you pretty people who bothered to read my story and even bothered to review it. I hope it was entertaining. If it wasn't...well screw you! Anyway thanks for reviewing and watch out for the next chapter.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. What Is She?

Well, here's the third chapter. I told you guys already that this was one fic I've already finished and for once I'm telling the truth. I can update this one as fast or as slow as I want now that I have completed it. So...the more reviews I get, the more increases in updates follows. So please review and I will be very kind to all of you.

* * *

What Is She?

Chapter 3

The hunter leapt and they could clearly make out the hunter's features. Clear, narrowed honey gold eyes, pure white, almost scrappy looking hair. And the weirdest feature about him...was his pure white, almost crystal colored wings, pouring out from behind him. They were being attacked by a weird, freaky angel thing?

And then suddenly a bright light lit over the forest, encasing their bodies in the warmth of the energy. "Uh..." Kuronue had no words as his eyes flew open only to find himself staring at nothing but light. He couldn't see. Was he dead? Did he somehow make it to heaven? And if he did, where was Yoko?

And then suddenly...he could see her. A beautiful, long haired nymph, her back to him and her arms wide spread as if...as if she were protecting him. He could barely make her out in all the shine of the light but ultimately knew that she was beautiful. The light faded and then...she was there.

Yoko's eyes flashed opened, wondering what was taking so long. Had death decided to be a sneaky bastard and make this difficult?

"What's this?" he murmured out loud.

The hunter had stopped.

And there was a woman standing directly in front of Kuronue, shielding him from a sword pointed directly at his heart. Yoko's eyes met his partner's, wondering just what was going on. Why was there a woman blocking the deadly path? Did he know her or something? Did Kuronue have a lover he hadn't told him about? All these questions must have showed on his face for he glanced over at Yoko, a stunned and awed look on his face, as he shook his head no.

The strange thing was...she looked human. But why would a human go to the trouble to save a demon? And what was a human doing in Makai anyway? He tentatively sniffed the air, eyes widening when something flickered in her scent. She smelled...good.

"Stop...Inuyasha," the woman spoke softly stepping forward and pushing the sword away. "Do not come near him."

The other male was clearly angered as the woman stepped towards him.

"Why?" the other man whispered coldly. "Why do you still protect him, even after all this time?"

The woman simply shook her head and clicked her tongue in a reprimanding manner. "Have you forgotten it is forbidden to kill a creature of the dark?"

The man growled and stepped towards her. "Have you forgotten your own rules as well?" The man asked. The woman let out a small gasp when the other man reached out and made to touch her. She held her ground, fearlessly holding her position.

Kuronue growled when the hunter reached to stop her and then mentally chastised himself. He stopped in mid growl shaking his head. What the hell? Why was he getting so angry? He didn't know her did he? So then why...why did she seem so familiar? Was she perhaps a past lover or something? No, he would have remembered someone like her. And...she was not a demon. He didn't exactly know what she was, but she wasn't human either.

He couldn't see much from the back, only her long, endlessly long blue black hair which fell in rivulets down her back. The moonlight fell over her body in waves and he found himself wanting and aching to touch her and hold her and make love to her until she called out his name in pleasure.

The woman bowed her head and both demons were surprised to see a tear slip down her cheek. Wordlessly she turned to Kuronue and he had to take a step back at the passion and love he saw in her deep blue eyes. No one had ever looked at him in such away. She stepped towards him and he had to fight the urge to sweep her off her feet and take her away from here. Someone who looked as beautiful and pure as she didn't deserve to look so lonely. Sadly she placed a hand upon his cheek, running nimble fingers over the sharp angular contours of his face. He couldn't help but lean into her touch. In that moment he forgot all about Yoko, about the hunter, even about his wounds. Her purity washed over him and he relished the joy that he felt when he was immersed in the power of her soul. "I will do what I must to protect the one that is in my heart."

"Even if it means your life?" Inuyasha asked, eyes trained steadily on the beautiful tenshi as she looked into the eyes of the demon she'd loved since before she was born.

The woman's eyes closed when she whispered, "yes."

Kuronue's heart thudded angrily in his chest, so very confused at her words. What exactly was she saying? And why would a stranger give their life up for his?

Suddenly the hunter's aura exploded in anger and he ripped the startled angel away from her demon, causing Kuronue's eyes to flash in anger and Yoko to become even more confused. By now he had several question marks floating over his head, staring bizarrely at Kuronue. He'd heard the words spoken and exchanged by the angel, but he hadn't been able to see her eyes. What had Kuronue seen in them to make him act this way? Kuronue was nearly shaking in rage, the bright purple aura around his body so high the hairs were sticking up on Yoko's arms.

"Why him!" Inuyasha demanded growling in rage holding his sword above his head, clenched tightly in his fist. "Why did you allow yourself to come before him when you know it is forbidden? You're an angel! He's a demon! You will never belong in his world."

"Forbidden? Angel?" Kuronue whispered out loud a sudden stillness washing over his body. Why did he suddenly feel so...sad all of a sudden?

* * *

Well, that's the third one. So how'd you like their first introduction...well sort of since Kuronue can't know her name yet. You should know by now that this is Kagome when ever I say 'angel' or 'the woman'. So, anway how am I doing so far? Does everybody like it?

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Watching You Watch Him

Hey, guys! I'm back. I figured I'd post the 4th chapter of this story before I head to bed. Maybe I'll have more reviews by the time I wake up.

* * *

Watching You Watch Him

Chapter 4

"Okay, what the hell's going on?" Yoko finally exploded, his kitsune senses going wild. He had to solve this puzzle now before he couldn't stand it any more and went insane with curiosity. Curse his kitsune weakness. "I want to know who you two are, what you are, why you're here and why you are so damn intent on protecting my partner? No offense to you that is, Kuronue," he whispered when he felt the bat demon stiffen slightly.

Inuyasha's smirk turned deadly as he turned to Yoko.

"You want to know what she is?" He reached back and pulled off her cloak tossing her roughly on the ground. "We are angels and her name is..."

There was a bright flash and then suddenly pure crystal wings flickered and grew, almost from nowhere, extending out of the girl's body.

He made to speak her name but the woman got to her feet and rushed forward. "No, Inuyasha, don't!" Her eyes burned with fear and more tears seeped out of her narrowed blue eyes. She slapped a hand over his mouth, only to have him pull her away and throw her to the ground at Kuronue's feet. She looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes "Please...please don't tell them. Why are you doing this to me? I thought...I thought you were my friend." Her eyes searched his and found only hate and loathing.

"You want to know why, bitch?" Inuyasha demanded. He reached down and tipped up her face, but she avoided his eyes and glanced towards Kuronue who looked about ready to spring forward. Her heart warmed wondering if maybe he felt some inkling of what she felt for him. "That's why!" He shouted at her, catching her attention again. "You can't keep your eyes of him, can you? Your love for him is far greater than the love that you feel for our world...for me."

Kuronue's eyes snapped up. She loved him? How was that possible? But there was one question that was rapidly making its way to the surface. He turned to the crying angel and walked over to her, kneeling beside her. The look he shot Inuyasha was enough to make the angel back up a few steps, but keep the look of loathing on his face.

"Why can't you tell me your name?" He asked her softly, brushing his knuckles along the arch of her cheek bone. The question was whispered to softly and lovely that she almost wanted to cry. The one thing he wanted to know and it was the one thing she couldn't tell him, at least not yet.

Inuyasha grinned and sneered at the two of them. "You want to know what will happen if she tells you her name? What else? She'll die. While it is forbidden to show herself in such a way, she may only receive a light sentence. However, giving out her name is as good as a death sentence."

"What!" Two voices cried out. She only bowed her head, wrapping her arms around her body trying to hold back the shaking anxiousness coursing through her body. Kuronue and Yoko looked at the broken angel, sitting so helplessly on the ground.

She looked away, suddenly ashamed to face him, ashamed that she had allowed her feelings to grow this large, ashamed that she hadn't been able to keep the truth from showing on her face. It was true. She did love him. And if given the chance, she would give up her world for him. She would give her life for him. And if all he wanted by the end of this was her name...then she would tell him.

Suddenly she looked up at Inuyasha, a small smile on her face. "You can't handle it, can you?" She asked, standing up on steady legs. She began walking towards him. "You can't handle knowing that the man I love is not you."

Inuyasha froze and backed away, his face whitening. His energy began to rise and his wings began to expand as he watched the woman stalk up to him. That's when he got angry. He lurched forward and grabbed onto her arms, holding her in place and shaking her. She gasped out at the pain when he clasped down hard. She struggled to get free, but only succeeded in angering the male angel.

"Every day I watch you watch him in that stupid crystal ball of yours! Every day I watch you sink lower and lower into a world of darkness, a world you do not belong in and are forbidden to ever enter in the presence of a demon!" He stepped forward, now whispering in her ear but she made no move to stop him while Kuronue and Yoko looked on stunned. "Every day I watch you fall deeper and deeper in love with him...when it should have been me you were watching, me you cared for, and me you protect. I understand he is your charge and subsequent job, but not to the point of this. He has become your obsession, not your job. A creature such as him doesn't deserve one such as you" She backed up and turned to run when he grabbed her from behind causing her to cry out when she felt the arrow pointed at her spine. Her hair fell forward and her bangs covered her eyes, brimming with tears once again.

Her eyes slowly rose off the ground and slammed into Kuronue's searching gaze. The two stood staring at each other, even after Inuyasha started speaking again.

"What is it that you see whenever you look at him?" He whispered in her ear. "Why haven't you ever looked at me like that?"

The woman suddenly smiled, startling Kuronue. "Because he's beautiful. No matter how dark he may appear, how dark his past may be, he is still beautiful and..."

"And?" Inuyasha prompted while Kuronue and Yoko mouthed the words.

Her eyes lowered but never left Kuronue's when she spoke. "I love him. That is the truth and the way things are. Would you have me lie and return your love when it is not something I can never feel in my heart? I could never return your love, Inuyasha, because I already have one."

* * *

Well, that's it! It had a bit more action and heated exchanges in it right? I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Well, I'll update more later. For now please continue reviewing.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. Identity Revealed

Hey, guys! I'm so excited that some of you decided to review while I lay asleep in my bed! Anyway I hop that last chapter made up for the shortness of the chapters. Sorry, that they are like that its just that originally this was one big one-shot that instead decided to make into chapters. That's why the chapters are so short and spacy. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuronue, besides him being my mate of course, or Kagome.

* * *

Identity Revealed 

Chapter 5

Kuronue let out a whoosh of air at her whispered words, shocked at the intensity of her eyes and the loveliness of her words.

Inuyasha let out a menacing growl which sent the woman careening to the ground once again. She was surprised when strong arms reached down to pick her up, stationing her on her feet and holding her steady. And then she was incased very tightly in the arms of the demon she loved.

"Why don't you just leave her alone, angel," Kuronue stated holding the gentle woman in the shelter of his arms. "While I admit I have no idea what you're babbling about, she obviously doesn't want you near her. So go away or I will kill you."

"Oh...really?" Inuyasha drawled. He looked to the woman, hate in his eyes. "Is this truly what you want? A life with one who can speak so openly about killing someone? A demon who lives his life in the shelter of darkness while you have lived your whole life basking in the light of heaven? Why would you openly fall into the arms of one who has spilt the blood of many without a thought? How could you allow yourself to love someone who has no capacity to love you back?" While Kuronue was still angered with this angel's presence, he couldn't help but wonder about those questions as well. How could someone like her love a demon like him? It was true he had killed many without a thought or care. He stole whatever he wanted and lived a life the way he wanted. And love? He'd never been in love before, never really believed in it. He believed in lust and the act of making love, but love as a whole? It was true. Someone like him wasn't worthy of an angel like her.

He felt one of her hands creep around and run a course up through his long hair, trailing over his broken wing and healing it instantly. Her hand continued on its designated course until it reached his face and even then she never stopped touching him. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring directly into her own darkened blue eyes, filled with tumulus emotion. Her eyes traveled over his face, tracing every line and curve and angle she came too until finally she met his eyes as well. He was so surprised when she spoke again that he almost lost control of his feelings and kissed her right then and there. "Because," her whispered words trailed off as she leaned in closer. "Because Inuyasha, he is _my_ light."

It was then that Yoko, who was by now beside himself with many questions, concerns, and yes, even some anger, finally understood what was going on.

Everyone was insane.

He had officially lost it.

This was all a dream.

There was not some very pretty angel girl openly admitting to falling in love with a demon, a being supposed to be off limits to the poor girl. And to make matters worse, the demon she was confessing to was his partner...his best friend.

No. He would not stand for it. His partner was not getting a mate and that was it!

Yoko slammed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up. His eyes opened very slowly, one by one. He quickly shut them again.

He pinched his arm.

His eyes opened again.

He blinked and then blinked again.

Staring at the sight before him he whispered, "Kuronue, if I wake up and find that you've mated with an angel...I don't know if I'm going to be severely pissed or majorly jealous. I guess we'll find out."

And then he passed out.

Kuronue heard the words of his partner and rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting about the woman currently situated in his arms and the angry male angel probably ready to take his head off by now. He was startled when the woman began giggling softly and he turned his gaze back to her, watching as her eyes lighten and some of the sadness cleared away as she diverted her eyes to his sad, pathetic partner. He'd never been so embarrassed.

Inuyasha, now realizing that anything he said would not effect this situation, lowered his head and dropped his golden bow. He knew what he had to do. He didn't necessarily wish to kill her, but if that was the way it turned out then so be it.

"Fine," he whispered, lowering his head. He turned away, his wings brushing the two embracing creatures. His head swivelled around and was pleased when he managed to keep the level of animosity off his face. "You...demon, do you wish to know her name?"

The angel gasped and before she could tell him no, it was out. "Her name is Kagome."

Inuyasha disappeared as Kagome screamed in Kuronue's arms.

"NOOOO!" She cried collapsing to her knees and burying her face in the shelter of her hands.

* * *

Well, that was it! Wasn't it exciting? Now that Kagome's name is exposed is she really going to die? Am I going to be absolutely evil and kill her off? Guess you're going to have to wait to find out. Review more and I might update this and finish it. If you do review, for those of you who are good to me and love me so, I do have a lemon coming out in about two chapters. So for those of you who like them or don't mind them, you'll get a treat. And then for those of you who are too young to like them or think them gross, I'm sorry but I'm old enough to know about this kind of thing and don't get embrarassed easily. Anyway review review review! Also, I love you Ryusotsusei, how'sKuranosuke.Has he driven you up thewall yet with his obsesive pervertedness? Or have you driven him up the wallwith yours? 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. Until the Sun Rises

Yay! More reviews! I just love you guys! And as a special treat, here is the next chapter...and guess what? It is longer than the first few so it will give you twice as much joy! Anyway we're moving along pretty quickly and in this chapter Kagome and Kuronue get a chance to sit down and have a heart to heart so to speak. I hope you like it!

* * *

Until The Sun Rises 

Chapter 6

Kuronue had no idea what to do. On the one hand he had just evaded the threat to his life. On the other...he now had an angel who had just confessed to falling in love with him and would most surely die now that her name was exposed to him. And why did that thought suddenly make him feel guilty? He wasn't the one who had belted it out in a childish fit of anger and malevolence. The girl was crying now, muttering soft words under her breath. She was...praying. Well, at least she'd healed most of his wounds. And he had to admit his wings felt better than ever. It was then that the reality of the situation set in. An angel had saved his life. She had protected him from being slain at the hands of a jealous angel and she...she loved him. Sighing Kuronue glanced at his partner who was still passed out at this point and figured that he would be okay as long as he got him into the castle. His wounds weren't life threatening anymore. Wordlessly, he scooped up the broken hearted angel and slung his partner over his shoulder.

He flew off to his castle, never once wavering his attention off the bright beauty in his arms. "How long do you have?" he called to her over the rushing wind. Her heavy eyes lifted to his own and she brushed his cheek with her soft hands.

"Until the sun rises."

Kuronue mulled over this. So, he still had some time. Time to figure out what was going on around here. And perhaps time...to kiss her.

When he reached his castle he deposited Yoko into his room and folded the angel more comfortably in his arms. He was pleased when she momentarily stopped crying long enough to wrap her long arms around his neck. Wordlessly he strode down the darkened hallways which by now seemed brighter than ever. The hallways just seemed more...alive. He glanced down at the still weeping angel. Was it her causing so much feeling?

He gave a tiny sigh of relief when he finally reached his room. He deposited the girl on her feet just long enough to open the door and step through, and then he picked her up again, unwilling to let her out of his embrace. He couldn't help it. She fit perfectly in his arms and he couldn't help but want to keep her in them forever. Except...he only had tonight. He decided that if that was enough, he would take it. One night in her arms would make up for an eternity of lonely nights to come.

Gently he set her on the bed, turning away momentarily,proceeding into an adjoining room,to change. He froze, wondering if she would have liked it if he came to bed in his usual attire. He doubted very much she would have expected a naked demon to climb into bed with her. He grinned despite himself. It would have been fun to try under normal circumstances. When he stepped back into his room, he noticed she was sitting up again and looking around in curiosity. He was dressed only in his hakamas and his black hat. He leaned against the doorway, watching in curiosity as the angel stood up and stretched. He was surprised when her wings seemed to disappear and mentally wondered how she did that. He watched as she got up from the bed and began wondering around the room, one of her fingers pressed timidly to her sweet-looking cherry lips.

The room was very spacious and absolutely perfect, Kagome thought in awe. She walked around the large bed, covered in pure black sheets and a black comforter. The floor was of marble design and felt cool against her feet. Kagome walked to the wide windows, covered by deep velvet blue curtains and tilted her head up to spot the moon gleaming high like a beacon in the sky. Her head turned to look back at the bed, blushing when her thoughts began to run away with her. What would her love do with her now? Would he take her in his arms, kiss her and make love to her? Would he denounce her and reject her feelings? Weakly she bowed her head and buried her face back in the shelter of her hands. She was startled when a pair of arms came around her middle to encase her in a warm embrace. Her cheeks burned with heat when she felt her demon lower his head next to her ear and settle her more comfortable against his bare chest.

"Who are you?" He whispered gently to her. He couldn't help but nibble lightly on the exposed skin.

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that she had to tell him everything. She had to let him know before her life left her. But she had so very little time left. She could already feel the life draining from her very soul. She turned in his arms, enjoying the feel of his body as he held her against him. She lifted her head and looked into his searching vivid eyes, drinking up his features.

"My name is Kagome and everything you heard is true," she started.

Kuronue looked into her deep blue eyes. "Everything?" He asked, eyebrow raising.

She closed her eyes and gulped but answered him anyway. "Yes."

"Are you going to die?"

Kagome let out a tiny half sob. "Yes."

"Why do you have to die?"

She opened her eyes and noticed the troubled look on his face. She cupped his cheeks and traced the fine lines, relishing his touch so she could take it with her when she left. "I should probably tell you my story before I tell you."

"Will you?"

"Yes." She took his hand and led him over to the bed. She started to climb in, but was stopped when he sat up against the headboard and pulled her back into the shelter of his arms. She tensed at first and then relaxed when his hands gently traceddown and aroundher shoulders, calming her down instantly. "I am an angel. I was born the same day you did and it was and still is my duty to protect you. Angels have one purpose and one alone and that is to protect their given charge. I know everything about your life, where you came from, who your parents are, how you grew up, how you survived, and how you came to know your partner."

Kuronue sat frozen wondering why what she said wasn't alarming him. Here was someone who had seen everything, who had been present with him everywhere he went, had protected him. "So you've seen my whole life," he murmured.

Her eyes turned to his. "Yes, I'm sorry if it troubles you, but..."

"No," he smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the nose and chuckling when she wrinkled her nose and giggled at the ticklish feeling. "I'm glad I had such a pretty woman looking out for me. Somehow it makes me feel...good. I only wish I could have known about you sooner." He gave her a smirk filled with promise.

She smiled back and blushed.

His smile faded as a question burning on his mind decided to make its way present. "But...then how, after everything you've seen, everything you witnessed, how is it that you can love a being such as me?"

Her eyes softened briefly. She snuggled back into his chest, resting her back tightly against him. "I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. You were so beautiful and perfect...and free. I'm not naive and I know that you've done some things not fully acceptable or right, but...I can't help the way I feel. I used to spend hours watching you when I was a child. I still do now. I so badly wanted to hurt those who hurt you and most of all I wanted a friend, someone I could trust."

He was silent as he closed his eyes when one of her hands reached back and tangled within the long locks of his raven hair. Her fingers dragged through the soft waves, brushing the side of his cheek and neck as she did this. "I find it hard to believe someone like you could lack in friends."

She smiled at his comments. "Its not that I didn't or don't have people to count on. I don't know. My mother always called me a free spirit. She always told me that I was born to do great things and that one day I would find a love that was greater than anything I'd ever known. It just so happens that the one I wanted turned out to be a demon. By the time I finally figured out just what I was feeling, it was too late to turn back. My heart had already settled on you and has never been swayed since."

He was again surprised at the intensity of her feelings for him, someone she really hadn't ever come into contact with. "What about Inuyasha? How did he get mixed up in all this?"

Kagome's eyes filled with sadness as she reflected over the last few hours. "I...I never knew he felt that way. I mean I always knew he had some kind of feelings for me, but I always thought it was more of a brotherly/sisterly feeling. I'm such a fool. I'm sorry he hurt you. It's all my fault. Can you forgive me?" She started crying again, this time for Inuyasha and not for himself. She could only wonder what his consequences were going to be for allowing himself to be seen and for attacking a demon. She said his name too, so had she inadvertently caused his death as well?

He murmured to her softly, rubbing his lips along the nape of her neck, smoothing his hands down around her waist securing her more tightly in his hold. "You are not a fool, Kagome, and there is nothing to forgive. Inyuasha simply couldn't handle the fact that you were never going to be his and let his jealousy over power him. What happens to him now is not your fault. I don't blame him for attacking me. If I had lost someone like you, I probably would have felt the same way."

Kuronue smoothed over her bangs when she smiled shyly up at him and blushed. She began speaking again and this time he only paid half attention to what she was saying as he spent most of the time staring at her lips and wondering what she tasted like. If this really was her last night on this realm of earth then he would make the most of it. He intended to have her at least twice before the night was over, if not more.

"How is it that you knew to come tonight, especially if you knew there was risk of you dying?" He asked after a few moments of staring into her cool eyes.

"I wanted to help you, consequences be damned. And as for how I knew, well I was watching with this." Kagome held out her palm, face up and a white globe began forming until it was roughly the size of a bowling ball (not that any demon or angel would know what that is). It filled out and became some kind of crystal ball. Soon Kuronue began to see images taking shape, the first of a younger Kagome smiling into the ball. He saw many images of her, growing up through the years as she always seemed to be watching him until finally the scene sped up to this night.

"Well, that's convenient," Kuronue murmured knowing that if their roles were switched, he probably would have done the same thing.

Kagome's eyes grew saddened after a few moments and she began weeping again, though feeling comforted in her love's arms. Kuronue's eye dimmed too, as the reality of their situation seemed to finally sink in. "Kagome," he whispered to her, tilting her head up and brushing his thumb over her cheek. He watched as her eyes drifted to his, tiny tears building in the corner of her eyes. "Why did you come tonight? Why did you show yourself when you knew you could die?"

Kagome's eyes seemed to clear up and the tears ran dry as she brought her hand up to run her fingers over his fine chin. "Because," she wet her lips nervously. "I would rather spend one night, one single night, in your arms, feeling the warmth of your skin against mine," Kagome kissed his chin "and the strong beat of your heart so in tune with mine" she kissed his cheek "than spend the rest of my life not knowing what it felt like to make love to you." He didn't wait for her to kiss his lips and instead swooped down and kissed her himself.

* * *

Ha! So, how was that? It was longer, it had some fluffy moments and tenderness in it. Hopefully it wasn't too weepy souding. I know I'm making Kagome seem like a poor weeping woman the whole time, but hey she thinks she's going to die now. She has a right to cry. At least she'll get to have sex with him before she dies! That's in the next chapter so you, my fans, must be patient, although I know the suspense will kill you all. Anyway thanks for the support guys! 

Reviewer Responses:

Buyo-chan: It is definately a good thing that you reviewed! I like when people review over and over again. Then it means you really like me! You really really like me! Yay! And you're right, Kuronue does deserve respect and I give it to him all day and all night...not that any of you really wanted to know that. And I think making those two into pirates is a great idea. I've thought about it before, I mean come on thieves pirates, what's the difference. Only I've thought about making Kagome a pirate as well. What do you think? Should I make a pirate ficcie? And as for Kagome dying...well you'll see what happens to her! But for that to happen you must kepe reading and reviewing! And yes, I've been busy, you have no idea how many ideas are in my head write now...and with so little time to write them down too! Oh, well at least when I finish posting this fic, I can safely say that I completed at least one of my stories. Well, anyway Ja ne.

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I am updating! Happy now? Good! Glad I can help.

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: Yay! I'm glad you're happy too! And here's your update! And Kuronue is awesome...and so totally all mine! Haahahahahahaha! Oh...um sorry! Keep reviewing.

inuKuramaRmine: I hope this was soon enough for you...since you said please and everything! And I'm glad you're reading another one of my stories...sometimes I can't believe anyone reads them anymore since I've had such a case of Writer's Block! Anyway keep on reading! Let me know when you like my stories! Bye.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing.

Ryukotsusei: Don't worry Inuyasha will get his, but you won't find out what happens to him until the end. And wait until you find out who assigns him his sentence. You'll probably be blown away. And you know I have no idea how Inuyasha became an angel, he just is...as well as a few others who shall remane nameless until the end. I Promise you it'll be a surprise. And hey, even some angels have a dark side to them. Remember Lucifer...aka..Satan, said to be one of the most beautiful angels before falling from heaven? Anyway, I'm glad to see your mate is doing just fine...and I'm not surprised he met Hiei. It was bound to happen some time. And did you know almost the same thing happened to me? Yeah, Yoko still propositions for me every night and sometimes I find him hanging from our bedroom ceiling from one of this vine thingies, hoping to sneak a peak at me or my mate...or both...sweat drop. Luckily we came to an agreement that Yoko could stay...but he had to join in the fesitivities...so its all good and now I'm getting double the fun. That silver is almost as pervese as me. Anyway hope you continue reading...oh and by the way I recently read one of your stories the other day, the newest one...the one where Hiei receives some kind of massive power...and I hadn't read it yet, because generally I don't read too many Hiei fics, even though yours are usually written exceptionally well. And anyway I just wanted to say that I loved it. I had no idea you were going to bring Kuronue in and have Yoko like her when Kurama doesn't. I just have one question? Will Kurama eventually warm up to Kagome. I mean come on she thought her son was dead. And it doesn't sound to me like she gave up. She just died before she could finish finding him. Oh and is Kagome really going to have to stay inside Yoko forever? A heh, well I guess that was two quetsions but oh well. Anyway ja ne.


	7. One Night In Your Arms

Hey guys! Well, here's the lemon. I read back over it before I posted it and have come to the conclusion that it is quite tame compared to some of the others I've done, but there are some pretty risqué moments. Anyway for those of you who don't like lemons or are too young to know what the hell I'm talking about, then you can skip this chapter. There are no more lemons in this story….unless of course I surprise you all and throw Yoko into one since I know some of you are Yoko lovers out there….ahem, Ryukotsusei….anyway so hope you enjoy this! Have fun!

Disclaimer: My mate Kuronue says so say that I don't own him…but that's what he thinks. YOKO: You don't own me either, wench! KURA: Get back in our… I mean my bed.

* * *

One Night In Your Arms

Chapter 7

Kuronue lifted his head just a hair's breath away from her lips. "Kagome, do you want me to make love to you?" He whispered, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, delighting in her little gasp of surprise.

Kagome's eyes opened and all he saw was pure love in her eyes, though sadness still lay beneath. "But, I can't offer you anything but tonight, you know that right?" Kagome asked. "After tonight, you'll still be here...but I..."

Kuronue turned her body pushing her down on his large bed and climbed on top of her, brushing his hands down her sides and moving his head next to her ear. "Even if it's just tonight, I will be satisfied knowing that I am the only one who can set your body aflame and claim you as mine."

"But, but I can't ask you to do that," She responded although she secretly wished she could. "I mean, I don't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life staying only devoted to me. You deserve a chance to find a true mate and..." Kuronue cut her off with a demanding kiss to her lips, leaving her breathless with need when he pulled away.

"You are my true mate," Kuronue stated a bit harshly. "I don't know how it happened but you managed to steal something no other being has ever attempted to do. You stole a thief's heart and I will never stop looking for it now. I will follow you till the ends of the earth and if I have to wait my entire life to be with you in death, then I'll do it."

After that statement there were no more words expressed as Kuronue began undressing his pretty angel, mouth wandering down the smooth milky white skin as her robes came off. She gasped and tried to hold in the tiny moans of pleasure as she closed her eyes at the sheer delight of having his tongue run over her skin. Finally; she had been waiting an eternity for this moment. Kuronue spread the folds of her robes, admiring the tunic that held her breasts back from his view. His hand came up and he extended his claws just enough to slice through the bindings, leaving her upper half bear to his eyes.

Kagome's eyes opened in half-lidded pleasure as she watched his eyes darken with lust upon viewing her ample cleavage. She moaned when he dipped his head and ran his tongue around the swell of her breasts and clutched his head closer to her bosom. "Kagome," he growled when he reached her pink, dusty nipples, drawing the pert point into his mouth and sucking on it gently before nipping it. She gasped in delight and reached a hand down his chest, wanting to feel him as well. She mentally rejoiced remembering that he'd only worn pants to bed, enjoying the warm feel of the muscles lining his back, chest, and shoulders. My, but his body was magnificent...and all hers, if only for tonight.

"K-Kuronue," she gasped when he slowly ran a hand down her naked side and gripped her left thigh, raising it up so he could run his hands along the creamy skin. His hand roved over the smooth contours of her left leg, sliding over the soft curves and spreading his palm wide over her hip in a bold grip. Noticing that he still wore his hat, Kagome quickly tore it from his head and watched in awe as his silky raven hair fell over her chest and shrouded her body in a heavenly curtain. Her eyes continued traveling over the smooth strands and almost without thinking she raised both of her hands and ran them through the velvet tresses. She was having so much fun running her hands through his hair when she noticed that he had stopped his actions and was staring down at her, a strange smirk on his face and a look of lust in his violet eyes.

"What?" She asked blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

Kuronue lowered his head and grinned down at her, bearing his fangs, and taking one of her hands clenched in his hair and raising it up. "You should feel privileged. Only the ones I deem worthy are allowed to see me with my hat off."

Kagome giggled at him, tugging him down to her level. "You're forgetting one thing, my love," she bragged to him nipping the outer shell of his ear.

"And what's that?" he gasped out through the pleasurable feeling rushing through his body.

Her tongue traveled over the rapid pulse in his throat and her mouth curved into a wicked smirk when he growled in her ear. She nipped at his jaw and rejoiced when he groaned and tilted his head to the side as if asking for more. "I know everything about you. I've seen everything about you." She traced the line of his jaw, nipping at the hot skin. "I know what you look like naked, what your body looks like without your clothes on." Kagome ran a hand down his side and lifted her leg closer, locking him in place, shifting her middle just a bit closer to his straining arousal. She held back the moan when he lifted his own hand and laid it closer to her sweet spot. "And I know that you are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on."

Kuronue smiled down at her gently. "Then we must make a perfect pair," he murmured brushing his hand through her own hair. "Because you're also the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of loving." His eyes darkened again. He sat her up and took off the rest of her robes and hakamas, while shedding his own pants.

Soon they were both naked and Kuronue had his hands traveling all over her body, running dangerously closer to her womanhood each time eliciting small gasps and whimpers from the angel beneath him. Kagome closed her eyes and groaned when one of his fingers brushed against her opening, sliding in gently and then withdrawing. She gasped when his fingers continued to play over her womanhood, alternating between flicking her bud and dipping his fingers into her honeyed opening. Her breath was coming out in quicker pants now as she gripped him hard on the waist, digging her tiny nails into his side as she moaned in his ear.

"Oh, Kuronue," she moaned when he suddenly growled and thrust two fingers deep inside her. He kissed her lips and thrust his tongue between her lips, not bothering to seek permission. Her tongue met with his and boldly battled for dominance as he continued thrusting his fingers inside his woman, enjoying the slick feel of her juices as they squished around his fingers.

Kagome couldn't stand it and thrust her hand down his body, fingers finding and brushing over his arousal, pressed so tightly against her stomach. She could feel his warm manhood pulsing in her hand and the short thrusts he made as she rubbed him. "Kagome," he moaned dipping his head and catching her nipple, sucking lightly at her skin and rubbing his hand over her lower lips. He could smell her scent, warm, fresh and inviting and he suddenly wanted to taste her. She let out a choked moan when he withdrew from her a bit to travel down her body, leaving a wet trail behind as he went. His tongue played over every dip and curve until she lay a quivering mass beneath him. Her body shook with pleasure as his tongue dipped even lower and came close to her womanhood. He drew away slightly, teasing her and just brushing his lips over her waist, the top of her mound, and the insides of her thighs.

Thinking he was leaving her or having second thoughts she whimpered slightly until he settled his mouth more against her hot flesh. "Ssh, angel, I'm not through with you yet," he said to her and leaned down even more, gently parting her legs and allowing his eyes to view her perfect woman hood. Gods, but she was perfect. He lowered his head and nipped at her thighs, tenderly soothing away the sting which Kagome's body was now interpreting as pleasure.

"Please," she murmured gripping his head with her thighs trying to force his head lower. Kuronue's hair brushed over her stomach and legs and she shivered as he looked up and smirked at her, a knowing look in his bold eyes. Well, he certainly knew what he was doing.

"Patience, love," he whispered. "I'll give you what you want."

Flicking his tongue out, he just barely let it slide over her slit before drawing away and teasing her with his fingers. "Oh, kami," Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, immersed in the pleasure. Kuronue let his head dip again and this time he slanted his tongue into her slit as far as it could go. Kagome's body jumped and she moaned so loud he was sure Yoko would have heard her. Her body was bowed in an arch as she clasped onto Kuronue's hair, yanking hard. Kuronue growled at the pain and pleasure and allowed her to hold on as he flicked his tongue back and forth across her bud before dipping in to taste her again.

Kami, she tasted wonderful, and she was so wet already, he thought as his fingers brushed against her again and pushed in. When he pulled out warm honey fell across his lips and he greedily licked it up, grunting in delight when she let out a loud moan and pulled his hair again, dragging his head even closer into her womanhood. But he didn't care. It turned him on more than anything seeing her writhing like that, totally letting herself go all for him. He took pride knowing that he would be her one and only lover. Only he could make her feel such wants and desires. Struck by the sudden rush of possessiveness Kuronue moved his tongue faster across her bud and never once relented in his pursuit of her orgasm. When he could finally feel her body tightening even more and her breath coming out in quicker pants, he increased the glide of his fingers and the pressure of his tongue until she finally cried out, muscles quivering around his fingers and her thighs and hands clenched around his head holding him as tight as she could.

She came loudly and her body convulsed as another orgasm washed over her, Kuronue licking up every drop her body expelled until she finally collapsed. He slid up her body, enjoying the slight slickness that now enveloped her body as it allowed their bodies to mesh together and form a sticky connection.

He kissed her lips and drew up both of her legs, groaning when she moved enough to wrap them around his back. "Are you ready?" he asked and her eyes drifted open. Her eyes were smoky with lust and glazed over with desire as she nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. "This'll hurt," he said to her.

"I know," she murmured back.

Ever so slowly Kuronue reached hand down their entwined bodies and positioned himself directly at her opening, sliding the tip of his large head in. Her eyes widened slightly and he leaned down kissing her on her forehead, body shaking from the effort of holding back. He couldn't stand being this close to her and not being able to do anything until she was ready or gave the word. Kagome glanced up at him when she relaxed and nodded. He returned the gesture and slid in the whole way, breaking through her barrier.

It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Sure, it was tight and a little uncomfortable, but it still felt good and soon she raised her hips and tried to push him in tighter. Kuronue groaned at the tight feel of her velvet glove and urged his hips all the way and then slid out almost to the hilt, slamming himself back in.

"Kuronue," she shrieked, digging her nails into his back drawing a bit of blood. Kuronue's slow movements weren't enough for either of them and soon he found himself pounding away at her enjoying seeing her eyes flash different colors each time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Kagome's eyes flew open as she tried to keep pace with him. Their bodies were slick with sweat, sliding deliciously together again and again. She noticed his eyes were pinking over with lust and figured his demon nature was setting in, wanting to claim her as his own. Not wanting to scare her Kuronue controlled his demon's baser instincts and held his body back from hurting her.

But Kagome's screams of pleasure and delight built up until finally Kagome leaned up and told him not to hold back. "I need you. Please," she gasped, panting for air and holding on for dear life. "Faster, Kuronue!" Kuronue snarled and let himself go, red completely taking over his eyes, head buried in her neck, teethe bared and back arched as he slammed himself into her over and over again. Kagome's back arched off the bed as she tried to meet his rapid thrusting all the while screaming for more.

"Oh oh oh," Kagome cried after every thrust, no longer trying to keep pace and instead merely trying to hold on. "Kuronue!" She screamed arching her back when he dug his fangs into her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hold her in place so he could keep her in place. Kuronue's instincts began to take control and he flipped her over in his arms, raising her body onto her knees and burying himself back in her heat. Kagome's arms gave way from the force of his thrusts and she fell over onto her elbows as she cried out in shock and pleasure.

Kuronue's head was right next to her own, teeth dangerously close to marking her. One hand was gripped firmly in her hair pulling her head back and the other was anchoring her body so she didn't completely collapse. "You feel so good, Kagome," he whispered seductively into her ear, reaching around and pulling her up against his chest even more, still thrusting in and out as he sat her up right on his manhood. The fingers previously gripped in her hair released their painful hold and drifted down and brushed against her clit and she screamed again, hurting his ears, but he only smirked at her passion filled sounds. He liked hearing her screams of pleasure. It only made him hotter to hear his name fall on her lips. When he finally felt her begin tightening around his manhood, he knew she was close to release. He slowed his thrusts down and kept her on the edge of insanity, alternating in making short, quick thrusts, and long, slow thrusts, before she finally screamed his name to the heavens and tightened so much that he came with her at the same time. "Kuronue!" she screamed and collapsed onto her elbows again, head slumped against Kuronue's headboard, as Kuronue still lay behind her panting in her ear, and dripping sweat onto her back.

Kuronue pulled out of her, making her whimper at the slight ticklish feeling. He gathered her into his arms and turned her towards him. His and her hair combined and created a cocoon around their bodies as both lay there trembling and trying to calm their labored breathing. Kuronue realized this was the first time anyone had ever worn him out after the first time. Sure, he could go a few more rounds, but he had never been able to reach his orgasm until he had given his partner at least two. His angel was a goddess. And...she was dying.

Struck with that stark realization Kuronue turned widened eyes to his angel watching as her breathing slowed and her eyes drifted shut. No way. There was no way he was letting her go to sleep when they only had 'till the morning. He would make love to her till she was good and gone from his arms. "Kuronue?" she questioned when he rolled her onto her back again.

He didn't answer her in words but instead kissed her lovingly and restarted the whole process of loving her over again.

* * *

So? How was it? did you all survive without blushing or thinking dirty thoughts? I tried to make this lemon tame compared to my other ones, because I wanted them to appear in love instead of acting like this was pure, raw sex. If it turned out that way, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. At least he asked her instead of just going ahead...my Kuronue has morals that way. Anyway I hope you liked this. I'm going to post the second chapter up in a few minutes as well because it is probably one of my favorite chapters of this story. Besides there are only two more left. Anyway hope you guys are on the look out.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	8. Here to Stay

Well, here's the 8th chapter as promised. Its funny so I hope you like it. There is only one more chapter to go but I won't post it until I feel enough people have reviewed…so what does this mean? It means more people must respond. Anyway I hope everyone liked the last chapter and it wasn't too over the top. Besides lemons are fun to write because they are so unrealistic and you can make your characters feel and do things that you yourself would never consider doing. I'm old enough to know that sex isn't anything like what it is written to be…but that's what makes writing them soooooo fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Here to Stay

Chapter 8

Kuronue growled when a hand reached out to touch him the next morning, shaking him even more when he refused to respond. He batted someone's hand away each time they tried poking him, knowing that this was probably one of Yoko's stupid morning antics he seemed to enjoy pulling from time to time. No doubt he was still confused about yesterday and would be seeking some answers...which reminded him that he should really hide Yoko's Inari statue again. He cursed remembering he'd told Yoko where he'd hidden it.

Now the kitsune would tear up his room looking for it.

Speaking of which, what did happen yesterday? Had he truly been saved by a gorgeous woman, only to turn around and bed her when he got home? He didn't know whether to believe it or not. Either way she was dead, so even if she were a dream, she wouldn't be here.

"Kuronue," a voice whispered from somewhere, taking on a breathless quality.

Kuronue groaned not fully awake yet and turned away. "Go away Yoko, I'm sleeping," he muttered, missing the slight giggle.

The hand drew away and pulled back and Kuronue hoped the kitsune would leave him alone now. He was startled a second later when the hand suddenly reached down and ran a course over his smooth backside, pinching his ass as it went, and rubbing up and down the muscular contours of his back. He froze. "Yoko, if that's you, I swear I'm going to kill you. I told you I'm not..._that way_. Damn baka kitsune," he cursed under his breath. "Always thinking of their sex lives...never considering that not all demons are..._that way_." Kuronue's body shivered in disgust. Yes, even he had to admit that the kitsune was beautiful. And he was his best friend, but that in no way was a reason to sleep with him. The kitsune might not have any reservations against sleeping with a man versus a female, but Kuronue certainly did.

Suddenly the person who was currently running his hand over her back began laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Wait a second. That was a girl's laughter.

Kuronue's head shot up and he peaked over the side of the bed to spot a laughing female. She had tears streaming down her face she was laughing so hard. "Boy, Kuronue," she said between giggles. "I really didn't want to know that about Yoko...though I suppose it is rather reassuring you aren't..._that way_." She laughed again but Kuronue was to intent on staring at her to care.

She was still here. She was on his floor. She was alive! Kagome was alive.

"Kagome!" He screamed excitedly and jumped off the bed, pulling her into his arms. "How! How is this possible?" he demanded peering into her eyes.

Kagome grinned at him, eyes sparkling with relief and happiness. "Let's just say that I'm going to be here for awhile and I'm not going anywhere." Kuronue's jaw dropped and all he could do was shout in joy again as he drew her naked body into his arms, kissing the life out of her.

Yoko awoke the next morning, alone in his bed, and wondering why he felt so awful. His body hurt and his muscles felt strained to the point of exhaustion. His golden eyes opened and glanced around at his room, wondering what had happened. The last thing he could remember was collapsing after falling from the sky and seeing that...that angel? "Kuronue," he called knowing the bat would hear him with his impressive hearing.

He shut his eyes and groaned when Kuronue didn't answer him, wondering if his partner had gone out. No, that was impossible. Kuronue like sleeping in, so he was probably still in his bed sleeping the morning away. Lucky bastard.

Wait a second! Kuronue! He bolted straight up, memories of yesterday coming back to him. Kuronue had been shot down and both had been injured severely. And then that hunter had tried to kill him, only to be shielded by...Gah! Hadn't that all been a dream? But she'd looked so real and no! She was not real. There were no female angels saving Kuronue from deranged jealous male angels. He had not been shot, yesterday did not happen, and it was all just a dream.

Yoko was sitting up on his bed now, rubbing a hand through his ratty hair. He was just about to stand and take a bath when a sharp whoop rang out through the castle. Startled, Yoko tripped and landed not so gracefully on the floor, clasping his ears in the chaos.

"Ow," he muttered when the noise finally ceased and he was able to sit up. "Yes, that was graceful," he muttered to himself. "Now who the hell...Kuronue!" he growled thrusting himself back onto his feet. Tearing off through the halls he grumbled as he ran, swearing to kick his partner's ass for making him feel like a fool and causing him to have such a weird ass dream. He was sure his dream was Kuronue's fault and would so tell him once he found him.

"Kuronue!" He screamed bursting into Kuronue's room, waving his arms in a flourish, and stopped dead in his tracks. Two screams rang out, one female and one male, but Yoko's eyes refused to budge from the scene he'd walked in on. Kuronue was currently naked, standing up and embracing an equally naked female. The female had tears in her eyes and a happy, yet embarrassed look in her eyes as she stared between Kuronue and Yoko. Most of her body was behind Kuronue's as he had probably placed himself in front of her to protect her from his partner's roving eyes.

Yoko gawked, mouth hanging low and trying to make sense of all this. "What the hell is going on here?" he screamed suddenly. He could feel himself beginning to freak out. He did not need that. He whimpered. He needed to steal something. Peaking at the naked woman again he groaned. He needed to steal something badly

"Er," Kagome murmured. "We can explain."

"Mah," Yoko dragged a hand over his face covering his eyes and shaking his head. "Kuronue, tell me there isn't a naked angel standing in your room."

Kuronue stared at his partner before a small smirk split over his face. Schooling his impression into one of innocence he met Kagome's eyes and spoke to her in his mind through their newly forming bond.

_Kagome, how bout we play a little joke on Yoko?_ _Come on it'll be fun_.

Kagome turned her gaze to the silver kitsune who she had never seen look so harried, wondering if this was a good idea. Yoko looked like he was about to burst or keel over again. _I don't know...won't he be mad at you? What if he doesn't like me?_

Kuronue grinned at his mate, knowing his partner already like the angel, he was just in denial and understandably confused. _Don't worry. He likes you._ _Yoko just freaks out some times when he doesn't understand something. You'll get used to that...since it seems you're going to be here for awhile._

Kagome's mouth formed a smile and she finally relented.

Kuronue told her the plan and Kagome had to admit it was funny, so she left the room.

Kuronue turned back to his partner who still had his eyes closed. The silver kitsune was currently mumbling under his breath about the whole 'world going insane' and something about how 'pretty angels did not mate with equally pretty demons'. He had to hold back his grin as he looked on innocently. "Okay, Yoko, there isn't a naked angel in my room," he stated pointedly. "Now would you mind telling me why you burst in on me?"

Yoko's eyes flipped open as if he were still afraid to look and sighed when he only caught his partner standing naked. "Where'd she go?" He asked looking around.

Kuronue shrugged. "Where'd who go? Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"Don't give me that!" Yoko shouted. "I just saw a woman _naked _standing with you _naked_. She had wings _naked_ and worst/best of all she was _NAKED_!

Kuronue grinned internally, mentally calling for Kagome. Before he knew it Kagome,freshly dressed insome new robes,was behind Yoko and had jumped on his back, whispering into his soft ear. "But I'm not naked anymore, Yoko," she whispered in his soft ears. "Did you want me to be?" Yoko collapsed in shock and surprise, falling onto his back as a warm body fell on top of his. He opened his eyes to find a woman, the same woman who was just in here with Kuronue, lying on top of him grinning down at him looking like the cat that caught the canary. She leaned close until her nose touched his. "Hello, I'm Kagome."

Yoko couldn't hold it in anymore and he screamed. Laughing Kagome fell off his chest and rolled to the side, tears of laughter streaming down her face as Kuronue picked her up and held her against him. He, too, was laughing at Yoko's expense as both grinned down at the panting, shaken kitsune. The laughter continued until Yoko finally got his bearings again and sat up, growling at his partner. So last night hadn't been a dream? She was real, her name was Kagome, and she wasn't dead. Wait, she was supposed to be dead.

"Hey," Yoko called, looking skeptical at the pair. "Aren't you supposed to be dead, woman?" Kuronue's body stiffened as Kagome stopped laughing abruptly.

"Well I'm supposed to be, but it seems someone granted me my life back," she murmured seriously. "I remember, I did die. I was disappearing and yet I was wishing that I could stay here forever. And then suddenly someone said something about it not being my time and that because I had such a big heart and managed to teach a demon to love, that I would be able to stay but with some consequences."

"And what would those be?" Kuronue growled. He would kill anyone who dared hurt his mate.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'm completely an angel anymore. I can feel the light still inside me, yet I can feel darkness equally as well now. And look," Kagome released her wings only now they were pure black. She still had purity dominating her soul, but she was right. She was no longer a full angel. Almost without thinking about it Yoko's pension for liking pretty things caught up with him and as it was, he found Kagome's wings quite the turn on and reached forward and touched her wings, unknowingly causing a reaction deep inside her body. Kagome's face flushed as heat rushed to her womanhood from the gentle touch and she pulled away from Yoko's fingers. "Er, sorry, I didn't know my wings were so sensitive."

Yoko couldn't help but smirk at her, fangs peaking out from behind his lips as he stood up and brushed himself off. He tossed his head arrogantly and sent Kuronue a challenging smirk. "Are you sure you don't want me to do that again?" he asked, while Kuronue alternated between anger and amusement.

Kagome blushed and smacked his head. "Pervert!"

"Keep your hands to yourself, Yoko!" Kuronue growled pulling Kagome close to his body.

Yoko shrugged. "Hey, I can't help that she liked what I did."

Kagome and Kuronue looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "So...now what do we do?" Kagome asked. "Am I going to stay here?"

"Damn straight!" Kuronue swore picking her up and kissing her smack on the lips. He released her and watched as her eyes went out of focus and she got the silly grin on her face again. "Now that I know you're not dying anymore, you're going to stay with me forever."

"Hey, what about me?" Yoko pouted. "Don't I get a say in this?" Kagome looked at him with the puppy dog eyes, blinking her long lashes longingly at him. She walked over to him and reached up, stroking his ears. Yoko's eyes went very wide before his ears flopped over in bliss and he began purring happily at her soothing touch.

"Please, Yoko?" She blinked innocently.

"Well...I suppose I can make a thief out of you," Yoko finally agreed, causing Kagome to trip.

"A thief?" Kagome asked, getting up again. "Oh no, I couldn't do that. Stealing is wrong." She noticed that Kuronue didn't seem impartial to the idea and although she didn't necessarily approve of his and Yoko's, er 'job' she also wasn't looking to rush into anything like that yet. Being a thief was dangerous business and she didn't particularly feel like losing her life...or Kuronue's.

"But its fun," Kuronue challenged glaring at Yoko until he released the girl. "Come on. We'll take you with us on one of our heists and if you don't like it I promise to let you do whatever you want." He tried the same tactic she had, lowering his eyelids and making the puppy dog face, but the only thing he managed to do was look totally and utterly...seductive.

Kagome looked at him skeptically for a few minutes before finally shrugging. "Oh fine, whatever. But I want your word on that. And you, too, Yoko." The look she gave them both caused them to shiver. Yep, having a woman around was definitely going to change some things.

Yoko rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I agree. Kuronue?"

"You have my word as well." Kagome squealed excitedly and jumped on Kuronue and once again a body hit the floor. Kagome laughed realizing that this adventure might be exciting. She leaned down and kissed her lover deeply, relaxing in his arms when they wrapped around her and pulled her closer deepening their kiss. Yoko stood around feeling awkward and turned on all at the same time. For one, she was Kuronue's lover and mate, and another, well she was very pretty. Why couldn't Kuronue share for once?

"Aishiteru, Kuronue," she whispered to him when she drew away licking her lips breathlessly.

Kuronue froze. Was he supposed to say that back? In front of his partner? He looked to Yoko and noticed Yoko seemed to be waiting for something, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth indicating he was amused. Sure he loved her. But Yoko didn't have to hear him say it. Looking into her eyes and noticing the dimming of her smile he finally relented. "Er, I...I love you, too, angel," he said so fast Kagome was surprised she even heard it. Yoko's mouth had fallen open and from behind her head Kuronue could see Yoko smirk again and wave his hand in a whipping motion. That's it! That kitsune was going down!

"What was that Kuronue?" Yoko asked, mockingly. "I couldn't hear you? Say it again...you know she wants you to."

"What about you, Yoko?" Kagome suddenly challenged, standing up and placing her hands on her waist just a few feet away from where the silver kitsune stood. Her face instantly transformed into the saddest thing he'd ever seen and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. He didn't think Kuronue would like that. Not that it would stop him, but still. "Don't you love me too?" Her lips quivered and she stepped even closer, twining her arms around his suddenly stiff neck and staring deep into his crisp golden eyes.

"I-I, uh," Yoko gulped. Why was she making him so nervous? No woman had ever had this effect on him before. Yoko felt his lower body tightening and for the first time in his life cursed himself for being a horny fox demon. Yoko looked to Kuronue and wondered why his partner hadn't bothered to call her off when she got this close and growled out right when he saw Kuronue's laughing violet eyes trained on the embracing couple. He didn't look pissed, nor did he look about to charge. The bat simply crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if challenging the kitsune.

Suddenly a smirk fell over his face. He must have startled the poor angel for she went to step back when he caught her in his arms and held her as close to his suddenly hard body as he possible could. "What's the matter Kagome, don't you want to know my answer?" Kagome gulped and couldn't help but wonder what he was up to...or what he was going to say. Oh, Kami, did he really love her? Could she really handle it if he were competing for Kuronue's affections? Goodness, she already had one mate...she didn't necessarily think she needed another one.

Yoko's head dipped lower and nipped her neck and Kagome had to fight to hold in the moan. "Kagome..." His voice trailed off and she whimpered when his tongue traced to the back of her neck, one of his arms sliding around her back and caressing her hip possessively. Kuronue growled a bit at seeing the kitsune touching his mate so intimately. He wasn't sure if he was willing to share her or not. Sure, they'd shared a woman or two in the past, but this was different. This was his mate, not Yoko's. He decided to wait and see what Kagome would do first. He already knew the kitsune could charm the pants of anyone he put the moves on, except for him of course. If Kagome was receptive to his charms, he might be willing to compromise, but only if she accepted his advances.

"I..." His hand traced the curve of her hip and one hand slid up and into her hair as he raked his teeth down the side of her neck.

"Yes, Yoko?" Kagome gulped again.

"Love..." His mouth moved to the arch of her neck while his claws raked through her raven hair.

This time her voice came out in a breathy sigh. "Yes, Yoko?"

"Your ass."

Yoko pinched her ass in both his hands before leaping away and running from the room, knowing that once she realized what he did, she would be hot on his trail.

Kagome's eyes blinked open and her face flushed red as a fire engine as she realized what he'd said and done. Her eyes snapped to Kuronue's wondering if he was mad at her now and was stunned to see him laughing his ass off at her. "Kuronue," she growled out. Kuronue jumped up noticing the anger rising off her body.

"Now, Kagome, you're the one who should have known better. You should know better when dealing with a silver kitsune, especially one like him...and I..." He trailed off upon seeing her take a menacing step forward. He started backing away and then bolted from the room.

"Yeah, you better run!" Kagome screamed tearing after him. "I'll get you both, just you wait!"

Kuronue yelped and ran out the door, hell bent on getting away from his scary mate. On either side of the castle both Yoko and Kuronue had the same thought and smirked exactly at the same time. _I can't wait till she catches me.

* * *

_

Well, there you have it. Yes, I know that really doesn't explain how Kagome's alive, you'll see what happened in the next chapter. There is one thing I would like to point out that people are probably a little confused about. Several times during the duration of this story I've made references to Yoko and his love of pretty things, which include men. Yes, Yoko is a kitsune and like all of them they thrive on touch and sexual gratification. Yes, Yoko sleeps with guys. No, he does not sleep with Kuronue in my story mainly because as Kuronue said…he isn't _that way._ I just wanted to show a different side that not everybody touches on in their stories. Yoko likes pretty things and doesn't have a problem sleeping with someone of the same sex as him. I apologize if some of you find this weird or something but I thought it was funny. Don't worry, I'm not going to go writing a Yoko/some other man lemon, 'cause well, I just don't want to. Its not that I have a problem with gay people, I just don't want to write a lemon involving two men. Anyway that is all I wanted to say. One more chapter to go and you better start reviewing so I might be kind to you all and post the last chapter out tomorrow.


	9. The Evil of Arch Angels

Well, people, sad to say this is the last chapter...unless you're good people and would like to see what happened between Yoko, Kuronue, and Kagome after she caught up with both of them. I haven't written that up but I've got some ideas. If you enjoy this fic and are dying to find out her punishment for them, please review. Its the only way I'll write it. Anyway this is sort of a conclusion and I'm sorry that it doesn't really involve Kagome, it is merely to explain why Kagome isn't dead...and who's behind her revival. You'll also find out what happens to Inuyasha. Nothing too painful but you'll see. And yes, he's still alive. Anyway I hope every one had fun reading this as it was most enjoyable to write. And I actually finished it! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha od Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The Evil of Arch Angels

Chapter 9 (Epilogue)

In a large, spacious office high above the earth a beautiful man or more importantly, an arch angel, sat impassively watching one of his previous angels tear off through her new home in hot pursuit of her new roommates. His face never wavered from his mask of indifference as a second man entered the room, and walked slowly up to his desk. The markings on the arch angel's face glowed as bright as ever as he gazed down at his favorite angel, for now ignoring his brother and content to watch his favorite angel live free.

He sat staring out the large window, waiting until the other man spoke, knowing it wouldn't be long before his brother's patience ran out.

"You...let her live," the second man said, almost accusingly. His golden eyes were narrowed as he was forced to speak to the back of his brother's chair instead of his face. Cocky bastard; always so arrogant, thinking just because he was an arch angel and the head one at that, that he was better than the rest.

"Yes…Inuyasha," the beautiful man answered simply.

Both men were silent until the second one couldn't hold it in anymore. Not only was the curiosity getting to him, but the anger was as well. "Why!"

Finally the arch angel let a small smile flit over his face, barely noticeable to the naked eye. "Because out of all my angels she was the only one who ever achieved the impossible." He got up and began pacing in front of his desk, his cold eyes meeting that of his brothers. "She single handedly made a demon, a being shrouded in darkness and death, fall in love with a single touch. She risked her own life and existence to save the life of a being she never believed she would have. And do you know why she did so?"

His brother looked saddened. Yes, he knew why she saved that damn demon.

The arch angel continued. "She didn't save him because it was the right thing to do. She didn't save him because it was her duty and nor did she save him because she felt obligated."

He turned away and glanced out of his window again, enjoying watching her scream at both her new house mates, ranting at both and thoroughly chastising them for being perverts and the like. If he were the type, he would have laughed upon seeing her mate cut her off in the middle of the rant and drag her off to his bed, the silver kitsune shaking his head before following after, perhaps to join in their activities. Perhaps not; you can never tell with that one. He would know, considering the kitsune was _his_ charge.

"She saved him because she loved him. I respect her actions. She is an angel who knows her own heart. She went after what she wanted even at the risk of losing her life. That is honorable and I chose to let her live the life she's always wanted. She is now free to be whom she wants to be."

The second man's head bowed in silence as he registered all he'd heard. It was amazing watching his normally cold brother behave so human like and it irked him that out of all the angels, including himself, she was the only one who was ever held in high respect. But Kagome always had that effect on people. That's what drew him to her in the first place and what made his brother respect her so much.

"You let me live as well," Inuyasha stated bluntly, more than asked. "Why?"

The arch angel's smirk fell and his face froze into a blank stare. "Although I cannot condone your actions against my angel and her mate, there are still worse things than death. Make no mistake; you will be punished severely for your actions. Not only did you endanger his life, but you almost inadvertently caused her death as well. Whether that was your intention or not, you still broke the rules."

Noting his brother about to interrupt he continued on. "Make no mistake, my angel broke the rules as well and because of that she is no longer a full creature of light. Her soul is covered in darkness now and her life will by no means be easy. She knew that, though, and chose the path lain before her and she will not life in regret."

"As for your punishment, I have to think on that for awhile longer...perhaps you'll be given desk duty for the rest of eternity…

His brother's face whitened with dread and he turned to leave before a question popped up in his mind. "Just out of curiosity, brother, but who did you assign to guard both Kagome and her mate now?" His older brother's face split into a deadly smirk as he grinned.

"Sango shall be Kagome's protector now. She was Kagome's best friend and when she heard the news she jumped at the chance, seeing as how her charge recently died."

"Feh, I wonder how that happened," Inuyasha muttered knowing how Sango was.

"And Miroku shall be Kuronue's charge."

His mouth dropped open this time and he tripped over his own feet. "No way!" He shouted. "Miroku; Sango's previously, just newly deceased, charge? Sango hates that guy. She's going to be pissed at him, not to mention pissed at you for assigning him such a role."

His brother smirked evilly. "Yes, it will be most enjoyable seeing both of their reactions. No doubt she'll throw a fit and start a riot!" He chuckled making his brother roll his eyes.

"How the elders ever assigned you arch angel is beyond me," Inuyasha remarked. "If you ask me you should have been born a fallen angel and sent down below to sit in Lucifer's spot long ago." He left the office shaking his head at the wrongness in the world leaving a half amused arch angel behind him.

When he was gone the arch angel turned back to look out his window and then shut the curtains as fast as he could. As much as he loved his little favorite angel, he did not want to see that! Despite himself he smirked and sat down in his chair.

_I gave you a chance, angel, I hope you're happy,_ he said to himself.

Kagome was just falling asleep again, squashed in between her now _two_ mates when she heard the arch angel's voice break into her thoughts. A small, peaceful smile spread across her lips as she fell into sleep, her last thoughts were _thank you...Sesshomaru._

_

* * *

_

Hahahahahhhahahaha! Now who was expecting me to make Sesshomaru an angel. Ha, it was great! I know that there is no way in hell that Sesshomaru could ever fall into the angelic category...except for maybe his looks...so heavenly. But wasn't it great knowing that even as an angel Sesshomaru still had the power? Yoh, one point I'd like to point out. No, Sesshomaru is not God. He's an angel, an arch angelb to be exact. He's sort of like the head arch angel too if you didn't catch Inuyasha's comments. See even as an angel Sesshomaru can still be evil. Anyway Sesshomaru is the one who makes the rules and calls the shots. As you can see he decided to let Kagome live and even Inuyasha. As for Inuyasha's punishment I really didn't feel like killing him off, even though I hate tha hanyou. But as you can see maybe he'll be on desk duty for the rest of his life. Anyway I hope everyone was surprised at the sudden turn of events and once again if you review I might be persuaded to write that bonus chapter of Kagome after she catches her mate and Yoko. So, please respond. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter too. I made Yoko slightly out of character I think, but then again he's a kitsune they are enigmas. 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	10. Epilogue

My Kami, this was slightly hard to write. But...since you people practically demanded an epilogue I couldn't exactly disappoint the masses now, could I? It was slightly hard to write, especially since I couldn't remember how their personalities were in this particular story. I try to keep my characters in charater, depending on how they are written in the story. And since I haven't written anything for this in a couple years it was difficult to get in the right state of mind. But anyway, this is what I've come up with. It's really long so I hope you all like it. After this there will be no more updates. It was technically finished before but a lot of you wanted a lemon between the three so I kindly added one. It's tame, I swear, and it's quite short compared to others that I've done. I hope you all enjoy and continue to review! Thanks for being such big fans of my work.

* * *

Chapter 10-Epilogue 

She was trembling with excitement, as giddy as a kitten with a new ball of fur to play with. Her eyes were shining with anticipation of what was to come, her body alive with sensation and ready to play. Her coal black wings began to flutter delicately around her legs and the soft feathers rubbed against her skin, feeling immediately like the caressing fingers of her mate, causing a tingling sensation to join and swell with all the other feelings in her tiny body. Heat pooled in her lower region and lust began to take hold of her feelings, darkening her eyes and dampening the proof of her femininity. The female almost lost control and just barely managed to stop herself from rubbing up against the male crouched in front of her, kneeling so that his back was to her knees. But, oh, how his body felt like the sweet caress of heaven to her, especially when his scent grew more heated upon sensing her arousal. He smelled more divine than some of the gods themselves and there really was only so much a girl can take. The anticipation was killing her.

As if by magic, vivid, amethyst eyes turned to stare up at her through blazing slanted eyes, his dark head tilting upwards until all she was aware of in the darkness was his eyes burning their way through her body with the power of 1000 spirit waves. His black hair was up in that blasted ponytail and in that moment his female companion wanted to rip off the knot and tug his head up so she could run her fingers through the sinewy strands and kiss his mouth until they were both duly sated. And the delicious emotion in his eyes made her body tremble all the more and she could barely contain the impulse to throw him down right there and then and enjoy the promise of pleasure awaiting her if she did. Her whole body shivered and his nose twitched as her arousal spiked again.

_:So, mate, do you think you're ready: _his voice echoed through their bond, startling her out of her torrid thoughts and almost causing her to fall off the dangerous precipice she was currently hedging around in order to peer past him into the awaiting darkness. She prided herself as she managed to latch onto his powerful shoulders, deadly talons pinching cool flesh, and straightened up once more.

_:Kuronue, are you sure I'm ready for this: _she asked in response to his question, whole body practically vibrating with fear and tension. Her hands tightened and her nails dug even more into the flesh of his shoulders, as if to reassure herself that he was still here with her.

One of his hands came up, the one that didn't currently carry an extremely sharp scythe, and grabbed hold of her delicate fingers, kissing the knuckles of her right hand soothingly._ :You'll be fine. After all, Yoko's the one who trained you. After all this time, do you truly doubt what you have learned:_

_Yoko _her eyes softened as a vision of a silver haired demon appeared in her mind. The kitsune had his back to her with his elegant silver hair streaming behind him and his silver ears standing at attention. In her mind's eye she saw him turn to her with a fierce look on his face before his burning golden orbs seemed to soften, filling with complete trust and adoration as he stepped towards her with one of his hands outstretched. The image faded just as quickly as it came and Kagome smiled down at Kuronue and shook her head in response to his question. Kuronue's own eyes softened as he continue to peer up at his stunning mate. After all this time, it was still hard to believe Kami had granted him this urethral creature. She was truly a gift from the heavens, one he would always cherish and keep close to his heart. Not for the first time, Kuronue wondered what good he'd done to receive her as a blessing.

A sharp whistle alerted the demon back to the situation at hand and he lifted his head just enough to spot Yoko using of his vines to scale a massive wall, barely visible to the untrained eye. But Kuronue could just make out the tiny form of his partner making his way inside, no doubt crossing over to a switch on a wall that would allow Kagome and himself to pass into another room in order to get to the treasure awaiting them.

_:Ready: _he called to his mate and felt her body tense behind him. She hesitated a moment before calming herself.

_:Yes:_

Kuronue darted forward the moment the walls shook and grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her behind him as he made his way deeper into the darkened fortress. For a few minutes, the two ran side by side before Kuronue ducked and pulled his mate onto the ground, just barely managing to by-bass a large scythe that appeared out of nowhere and would have taken both their heads if not for his quick thinking. "Come on," Kuronue grunted, forcing her to her feet and urging her forward and into the darkness.

Kagome was so focused on running and dodging the many traps along the walls, that she was startled to feel the absence of her mate's hand upon her body and she turned just in time to see his body slide into a hole in the ground. Gasping in fear and surprise, she dropped to her knees and called his name frantically in her mind. When she couldn't get a response she immediately feared the worst had happened. This time she called calling out loud.

"Oh gods, Kuronue, where are you? Are you okay?" When his voice once again refused to speak she began to panic, her eyes wide and her calls growing more hoarse. She was startled when a hand reached out to grab at her and impulsively she struck out blindly, kicking and screaming when two arms came around her waist. Dimly she was aware of someone calling her name and only briefly recognized the slim hand as Yoko's before she turned around and buried herself in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gruffly, still recovering from the elbow to the gut he had received when he'd startled her. His little protégée may have once been an angel, but she sure as hell didn't fight like one.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Kuronue," her eyes were saddened as Yoko searched her face. She nodded to the hole where his partner must have fallen. "He fell and I don't know where he is," she stammered fearfully. "Oh, kami, what if he's dead? What if he's hurt? What if he needs me?"

"Kagome, he'll be okay," Yoko assured her, grabbing a hold of her by her elbows and keeping her in place. "Kuronue is not, if anything, a stupid demon. Come on, Kagome, he's got years of experience under his wings and he's a very proficient escape artist. That old bat will find his own way out in not time and will expect us to carry out our mission. But for now we have to get ourselves out of here; we're already running on a short time frame and I don't know how long it'll be before the guards are once again on their feet."

"But-." Kagome tried to protest though ultimately she knew the kitsune was right. Her mate was extremely smart and she had to have faith in his abilities. He was a professional, as he and Yoko so often reminded her, so she had to believe he would be all right. Still, it was extremely difficult to leave him behind when all she wanted to do was continue searching until she could jump into his arms and reassure herself he was okay. After all she had spent many years watching over him as his angel and it almost felt like a betrayal to her angelic duties, no matter that she was fallen now.

"Kagome," Yoko cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly before drawing back and smiling at her tenderly, a smile that was only ever reserved for her. "He'll be fine...believe me."

Kagome smiled back and allowed the kitsune to release her, following after him and inwardly wondering if maybe she could get him to smile at her like that again...this time in the privacy of their bed. She turned her head once and glanced back at the place where Kuronue had fallen, kissing her fingers and tossing the enchantment into the air. _:Please be safe: _she whispered in his mind, hoping he would find her soon.

* * *

_Drat _Kuronue cursed, struggling to sit up and growling at the pain radiating from his lower back, or should he call it cushion, since it did end up breaking his fall. How ironic that the cushion that broke his fall had also been broken in the process. 

Struggling to his feet, the koumori finally managed to remain standing, though on admittedly shaky legs and began flexing his poor wings all the while using his hands to brush out the dust and debris from his now ripped pants. The demon grumbled again and rubbed his posterior, pouting inwardly and wincing at the pain he discovered there. Kami, his ass hurt like hell from the steep fall, a fall that could have killed him had he not had the quick thought to use his weapons to slow down his descent, and his head felt like it was splitting apart. But for the sake of his mate and for the tongue lashing he was sure to get for scaring her, he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to make it out of this place in one piece. He had no idea what had happened to her since the walls seemed to dampen his ability to speak to her through their bond and he hoped that Yoko had found her by now. He didn't want to think about what would happen to her if someone else had stumbled upon her. Growling angrily at the thought, Kuronue hurried his steps and continued down the darkened hallway, all the while wishing he had Yoko's impressive eyesight. Since he was a demon, his eyes were already much better than those of a human's, but they were still nothing compared to the fox's.

He was caught off guard by a hiss that came from somewhere deep inside the walls and he froze instantly, ears twitching with apprehension with the approach of an oncoming enemy.

The dark haired demon stood very still and closed his eyes, lifting his pendant from his chest and speaking a quiet incantation, a spell that would allow him to 'see' his opponent.

It took only a matter of moments for the vision to appear, allowing him to see what exactly he was up against. A snake, a very large one at that, was apparently not the only one besides the guards who inhabited this castle. And it was hungry. It was female, he could tell, as females were always larger than males and Kuronue's knuckles turned white as he dropped the pendant and gripped his scythes, pointing them directly at the ground, knowing that the thing was directly beneath him and circling around, threatening to come through the ground at any moment. He knew from experience that snakes could not see very well, but they did have excellent scent glands and could feel even the slightest vibration should he twitch in anyway.

And that's when _IT_ happened, the single most worst thing to happen while you were being hunted by a sensitive snake demon; something wild, unpredictable, unnatural and totally based upon instinct. (I'll give you ten cookies if you can guess what he did before you figure it out at the end of the story).

* * *

From several stories up above, our duo had managed to make it past all other life threatening barriers (ranging from a room full of huge ass spiders who tried to eat them both, only to wind up being blown to bits when Kagome's fear of bugs increased so dramatically she decided to blast each and every one of the ugly creatures with her own power, and Kagome herself being the last one, for she threatened Yoko with the very real possibility of death should he ever dare to swing her over his shoulder like a caveman again to carry her across a pit full of boiling poison-filled lava, only to almost drop her in it when he claimed he 'broke a nail'). As it was, Kagome was currently on her third round of kissing the ground, uncaring that she was most likely digesting tiny bits of rock along with some minute life forms that otherwise shouldn't be ingested. Yoko was standing in front of her, paying no mind to her childish, in his mind, antics, as one of his ears was pressed against the door in order to hear the sharp clicks of the locks as he tied to figure out each combination. 

Yoko let out a cry of success as he managed to get the first lock to open. He was half way through deciphering the second one when a loud wail caught his attention, almost causing Kagome to jump out of her skin and into the boiling lava down below. In the next moment a black phantom came racing around a corner, moving so rapidly it was almost invisible. "Hurry, hurry," the phantom urged and Yoko just barely recognized the black blur as his missing partner. Yoko was about to call out a greeting, or quite possibly a taunt over falling into a trap that easily, when he was distracted by a much bigger shadow chasing the screaming bat.

"Gah!" Kagome screamed, jumping out of the way and almost falling off the ledge and into the lava if her wings hadn't shot open and allowed her to hover enough to catch her balance. As it was, the snake turned its attention off the fleeing bat and decided that it liked the vibrations the pretty woman sent out instead. It didn't matter to this bitch whether she was hunting a male or female. And in her opinion, females always tasted better anyway.

"Hurry, damn it!" Kuronue screamed at his partner, both men now pressed flat against the door as the snake raced by and tried to get at the flying dark angel, mouth open and ready to gobble up the tiny woman who was by now pissed that neither man was bothering to help her and instead were concentrating more on the treasure they had just discovered upon breaking the third lock.

"Wow!" Yoko's eyes sparkled, sweeping over the breathtaking, heavenly treasure; mounds of gold and silver coins were piled up every where and so high you almost couldn't see the ceiling. There was more than enough gold to keep them rich for another 1000 years and neither demon could keep there eyes off such a delectable treasure.

"Well, shall we?" Kuronue urged, heedless of the screams and cries for help from the angry angel battling the angry snake. Humming a soft tune under his breath, the Koumori set about opening a bag and began to place everything of value he could find into the enchanted bag.

Yoko followed suit, nodding wordlessly, still quite impressed at the wealth accumulated in this room. "Let's." His mouth slid shut as both demons did what they did best...well perhaps second best.

* * *

Yoko had just finished filing every thing away and placing every gold, silver, and otherwise valuable piece he claimed into a carefully hidden place when Kuronue stepped into his office/room, yawning widely as he stretched his muscled arms above his head. 

"You about finished here?" his partner asked, glancing around and frowning at the order he found. You would think that being a man the kitsune would be less of a neat freak, but instead his room was virtually spotless. For Kami's sake, even his bed was made. Really, what demon actually makes their own bed? Shouldn't they have maids for that kind of thing?

"Argh," Yoko yawned upon seeing his friend yawn. "Don't do that, you know it's contagious." The dark demon simply shook his head in amusement. "Is Kagome asleep yet?" the kitsune asked, eyes sweeping over his partner's dusty clothing. "She was really worried about you."

Kuronue's eyes softened as he pictured his mate the way he had mere moments ago. She'd been lying there upon his bed, eyes closed drowsily as exhaustion crept into her senses. And it's no wonder, since she'd spent so much of the night worrying about him...not to mention all the yelling she'd done after having to save herself from the giant snake and then having to practically drag the thieves home where she promptly burst into tears. Kuronue shook his head. _Silly tenshi._

_:Is that the way you speak about your mate, my love: _her soft voice filtered through his thoughts and invaded his mind, causing a shiver of lust to race down his spine. Across the way, Yoko smirked as he caught his partner's slightly aroused scent and knew Kagome must be speaking to him.

_:Well...you do have to admit your emotions have been a bit, uh, erratic these last few weeks: _Yoko told her through their own bond.

_:So I'm not allowed to worry about my mate:_

Great...she was getting angry.

Kuronue snickered as he felt her anger rise, purple eyes flashing with humor over the way his partner was fidgeting at his desk. He never could stand up to his mate when she was angry. The woman was damn good at getting her point across that's for sure. Most times Kuronue was quite pleased to let her scream out her anger any way she wanted, after all she was very attractive whenever she was breathing heavy and flushing red. But Yoko, more often than not, argued back, either until she utterly defeated him...or...

_:I don't look so silly right now: _

In the scant few seconds that she spoke those very words and nano-second it took for Kuronue to lift his head, by the time he looked up Yoko was gone, not even a trace of him left in the room. Sighing with amusement, the Koumori followed his partner at more pleasant pace, choosing to let those two indulge in their own play time for now. He would join them soon enough.

* * *

Kagome grinned naughtily, feeling the approaching energy of the kitsune as she seated herself in front of a tall, magnificently crafted mirror, pulling a soft brush through her long, shimmering hair. Her hair was wet, having just stepped out of her private hot springs, trailing water droplets all over her slightly exposed skin each time she managed to stroke through the tresses. She huffed inwardly, though remained amused. Imagine, thinking that her emotions were silly. Okay so admittedly she was a little ticked off, after all she was a woman and regardless of race or ethnicity she had strong emotions. Wasn't she allowed to have strong emotional outbursts if she wanted to? At any rate, Kagome didn't particularly feel like being mad at anyone at the moment so she let it go...especially when it came time to clue the boys in on why she was so emotional in the first place. 

"You were right."

Kagome didn't bother feigning fear, she'd felt him the moment his presence entered her room. She lifted her head and peered out through her long bangs and into the mirror, spotting the silver kitsune striding elegantly towards her in all his masculine glory. She leisurely ran the brush through her hair again, eyes glimmering with patience as she watched him stalk towards her.

"About what?" she murmured, closing her eyes when he reached her and began sliding his arms around her shoulders. One of his elegant hands crept low until he splayed it atop her own. She watched with some curiosity as he physically lifted her hand and began running the brush through her hair again, staring into her eyes through the mirror and enjoying the contact their bodies made. For a long while, Yoko stood behind the fallen angel, running his hands through her hair and effectively drying it with every caress he made. Her eyes parted and she lifted his other hand, kissing the knuckles softly and admiring the elegance of his skin. Such deadly hands he had, hands that had killed more demons than she cared to know about, and yet hands that had caused her endless nights of pure bliss. Her body shivered subconsciously, the heat rising between them as it always did on nights such as these, nights that he actually took his time in seducing her mind into a heavy fog.

"You were correct. You do not look silly. Quite the opposite in fact, you look quite...lovely." And Kagome smiled. She loved how charming his words were, how simple and meaningful they were to her heart. She'd begun to understand why Lord Sesshomaru cared for this demon as no other before. The ancient angel had been around for millenniums and yet this was the only being under his watch that he spoke positively about.

"Thank you, koi" she murmured, already losing herself in his touch. Yoko smiled softly at the delicate picture she made. It was amazing that such a woman was ever created in the first place. How she'd ever come to care for him as much as she did Kuronue was something entirely incredible in his opinion. And even though there were many women who claimed to 'love' him, Yoko was far too old and too wise to believe in their kind of 'love'. But for some reason, when this woman told him so, he always believed her. "Yoko."

Her low moan was his undoing. He pulled her up gently, hoisting her into his strong arms, and carried her to the bed where he lay her upon it, climbing onto the massive bed and staring down into her endless, ocean blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered as he kissed her, softly at first simply sliding his skillful lips across hers in a caressing manner. She returned his kiss with equal intensity, wrapping her long, willowy arms around his shoulders, effectively pulling his body more into her own. The kiss changed somewhere along the way, as it seems to always do, and Yoko quickly found himself immersed in the depths of her heavenly mouth, urging his tongue to taste and tease the sweet angel beneath him. She gave a low, soft sighing moan and allowed his tongue to entwine around her own, the world beginning to spin around her.

**(LEMON WARNING! If you don't like these or are too young to understand, either skip past this part or stop reading. It's not a bad lemon at all really, but I know some of you don't like them.) **

Her eyes flew open, a bit startled when she encountered a second set of hands running along the soft curves of her body. She let out a gasp of approval when both demons set about removing her clothing, working together to remove all barriers between them. Almost instantly a warm, soothing mouth caressed a now freed and slightly aching nipple while a hand reached the bottom of her sheer nightie, the fingers seeking out and teasing the material resting above her mound. She only briefly recognized the hand as Kuronue's and the mouth as Yoko's before a finger swept underneath, slicing the delicate material and finally touching the place she wanted him to the most.

"Oh, Kami!" She cried, arching up slightly and thrusting her body back against the seeking fingers, wishing he would quit teasing her and go deeper. Yoko's mouth grinned down at his smug partner as the silver male nipped at one of her flushed breasts, tweaking its twin between two fingers and forcing more cooing noises from the squirming angel below.

Kuronue glanced up through his bangs, already sliding down the angel's body so he could taste her as well as feel her. He and Yoko made eye contact, the kitsune giving him the go ahead as his mouth continued to move across Kagome's chest, urging his tongue across any unaccounted for flesh. The bat quickly knelt on the floor and placed her long limbs over his shoulders, using one finger to slide across her swollen bud and gently making a circular motion with the tip of his finger. Kagome chocked out a groan as the bat continued to taunt and to tease, to caress and to enjoy. She came apart in Yoko's arms when Kuronue finally urged his tongue to taste her like she wanted. She came immediately and Kuronue eagerly lapped up the sticky fluid, urging his tongue straight up her hole and sweeping more of her sweet honey into his mouth. "Kuronue!" She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming too loud, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do so later. Not if either demon had anything to say about it.

While Kuronue continued to toy with her lower regions, keeping her body as taunt as a bow string, Yoko continued his exploration of her upper body, having moved up to kiss her lips once again. One of his hands slowly drifted down her body and cupped her between her legs, temporarily removing them when his partner growled a him for getting in the way. Yoko chuckled in his mind, using two of his own fingers to spread her wider for his partner's searching tongue. "Open your eyes, Kagome," he whispered, placing a sweet kiss on her slightly damp neck. He knew she would come again soon and he wanted to see her eyes when she did. It was always so erotic to see her eyes change each time her passion reached its end. They were always so dark...so filled with power and desire. It was like looking into a storm every time she orgasmed.

Her eyes flashed open to daringly clash with his own. And sure enough, her eyes were already so dark they looked almost black in color. "Oh, Kuro, Yoko," she moaned tossing her head back and going temporarily blind as sensation after sensation washed over her body like a tidal wave. Yoko groaned as he watched her come again, wishing he could taste her as well, but knowing that he was far too impatient for that tonight. He would instead settle for taking her body this time.

Kuronue moved off the twitching, hyper sensitive girl, swapping places with his partner and settling behind her until her entire back was overlapping his front in order to keep her in place. Her body let out another shiver when Kuronue braced his legs under her, spreading her thighs in anticipation of the silver kitsune, baring her innermost parts to his partner's blazing eyes. Yoko practically tore the rest of her nightie off, growling in pleased passion as his body came to rest on top of hers, and quickly stuffed himself into her body without further hesitation.

"Yoko!" she screamed as his body invaded her own, filling her up and effectively causing her mind to spontaneously combust. Behind her, Kuronue held tightly to her tense shoulders, not allowing her body to move as the kitsune began to set the pace, first moving slowly to allow her to catch her breath and then speeding up until he and Kagome were rocking together in pure erotic harmony. From underneath her, Kuronue could feel their combined juices dripping onto his legs and almost came just from that. From up above, Yoko closed his eyes as the sweat began dripping from his bangs, his body continuing to rock in time with her own. He felt cool fingers upon his brow and opened his eyes to see Kagome gently wiping away the streaks of sweat, enabling him to see once more. He leaned down, kissing the side of her neck, while Kuronue practically attacked the other side, nipping at her mating mark and causing the angel to shudder and come again as Yoko found her sweet spot at the same moment his teeth nipped at his own mark upon her flesh.

"Ahhhhh!" she came, her inner walls attempting to milk the kitsune of his seed. Yoko almost came then too, but held off, wanting his partner to join them as well. The kitsune temporarily stopped his administrations, only sliding one of his hands down their joined bodies to keep the shivering angel in suspended animation. Kuronue and Yoko locked eyes over her shoulder and started lifting her a bit so Kuronue could slide his hard on underneath her. Kagome winced when the boys began preparing her for penetration, first simply caressing the wrinkly flesh so she would relax and then using their fingers to stretch her further. Kagome simply clenched down around the fingers, having done this many times before, and relaxed her body as Kuronue slid into her from behind.

They began moving in tandem almost immediately, Kuronue groaning at the tight fit and Yoko setting the pace once again. Both demons worked her body to the edge and back, clutching her tiny body between them and urging both their erections into the receptive angel. Yoko growled in her ear, digging his sharp nails into the flesh of her side and anchoring her hips tightly to his own, sliding his erection in until he was fully seated once more. This continued quite awhile and well into the night, causing Kagome to climax at least two more times before both demons found their own release.

"Kagome!" Kuronue howled into her ear, coming inside her ass, just as Yoko lifted his head and shouted his release as well. Their eyes glowed red as their demonic natures demanded they claim her again and Kagome simply laid still, allowing them to burry their sharp teeth into the supple flesh of her neck. Kagome didn't know how long they stayed that way, lost in suspended animation.

She became aware of movement only when Kuronue slipped out from under her, Yoko sliding off her body and turning her into his own so he could hold her against him, the bat demon wrapping his arms around her waist in a spooning position.

**(All right people the scary part is over and you can look and quit blushing now)**

They lay there quietly, drinking up the euphoria of the fantastic night before Kagome moved to speak . "I'm pregnant."

Long silence before...

"WHAT!" Yoko sat up, pulling away from her like she had the plague. Kuronue rolled onto his back more, examining her as her body followed him. He frowned as water began to appear in her eyes, beginning to look suspiciously like tears.

"Are you...unhappy?" Kagome whispered, seeing the shock on both their face. At once, Yoko snapped his jaw closed with an audible snap and he shook his head frantically.

"No, no, that's not it!" he cried, wishing to defend his honor. "This is just...so unexpected. How long have you known? Why haven't you told us? And why..." Yoko blinked before opening his big mouth. "AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO ON A MISSION WHEN YOU DAMN WELL KNEW YOU COULD BE HURT OR WORSE, KILLED!"

Kuronue and Kagome rolled their eyes at the kitsune's dramatic display. Though Kuronue was worried about these things as well, he still didn't think it necessary for Yoko to scream them out loud. "Well, that does explain a few things," Kuronue looked thoughtful, drawing Kagome back into the shelter of his arms. "Why you've been so moody lately and why you've been asking us about demon names and whether we would want our children to be boys or a girls." Kuronue smiled then, the information beginning to give rise to a new emotion. Surprise was still there, but joy and the knowledge that he just might be a father were beginning to make him feel quite...proud and excited.

"So you aren't angry?" Kagome asked, almost timidly.

"Of course not." They said together, hugging her between them and sharing in the surprise.

"So we're going to have a brat around?" Yoko mumbled thoughtfully. "I wonder if he'll look like me."

"Oi," Kuronue protested. "Why are you so sure it's a he? And why do _you _have to be the father? Why can't he be mine?"

"I want a girl," Kagome commented, head full of stars and eyes shining with delight, completely missing the horrified looks of Yoko and Kuronue (who were both fantasizing about another female who possessed puppy eye, one who would undoubtedly have men crawling all over themselves when she came of age. At which time, they would both be forced to lock her in a den far away from men like themselves. After all...they alone knew what men were like...since they were men in the first place...er...and now both their eyes are looking quite cross-eyed).

Eventually everything was calm again...that is until Yoko remembered something he forgot to ask earlier.

"Hey...Kuro," he whispered.

Kuronue's eyes darted curiously to his friend.

"What was it exactly that enabled that snake demon to locate you so easily?" He had a bad feeling about his partner's response when Kuronue winced and then shivered. "You're a master at being invisible when you really want to," the kitsune commented. "So how in the hell did that thing find you?"

"..."

"..?.."

"...I sneezed."

* * *

And that's it! It's totally finished. I realize there are a lot of breaks, but technically a lot of stuff did happen. I do hope you enjoyed the lemon and that you found it slightly tasteful. I had to tone it down in keeping with rules, but I was also really tired so I didn't want to write forever on it. If you are confused by anything or have any questions, please feel free to contact me at my livejournal or through reviewing. Hope you all enjoyed it and continue to enjoy my other works as well. 

Ja ne

Kura

P.S. Dedicated to KageXOtome since she hasn't been able to work on her own stories. I figured since she can't, I should work on my to inspire her to update her own stories. This is for you, little sister! Miss you and talk to you soon hopefully.


End file.
